jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Who's Your Mommy
Who's Your Mommy is an episode from Season 3 in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Characters Present: *Jimmy Neutron *Carl Wheezer *Sheen Estevez *Cindy Vortex (minor) *Libby Folfax (minor) *Hugh Neutron (minor) *Retroville citizens *Shmengo *Shmengo's mom *Ebenezer Wheezer *Martha Wheezer Locations: *Candy Bar *Jimmy's lab *Planet Shmangy *Cindy's house *Retroville Power Plant *Carl's House Plot This episode starts with Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer and Sheen Estevez flying into a rocket into a planet where Carl was asked by Jimmy to scratch a sample of some human body-like part as Jimmy was too nervous to do it. When Carl used a knife on it, the body-like thing started to move and spat out a scorpion-shaped alien onto Carl's face. Jimmy, Carl and Sheen then went back down into Jimmy's lab to remove and detect what the scorpion-like thing was. Jimmy then found the solution on stripping off the scorpion-like alien. He used two lasers to get it off and it worked. When the three were done removing the thing, Jimmy, Carl and Sheen went to go eat at the Candy Bar. Carl was the only one eating and was eating vanilla ice cream with salmon, and strawberries. When Carl got up, Jimmy and Sheen realized that something was wrong with Carl as he had a purple and pink thing glowing in his butt. Going to Carl's house, Jimmy asked Carl's dad if he could borrow Carl for a moment, but they were busy chatting about how cool it would be having a grandchild. Jimmy got getting frustrated so he brings Carl to the lab instantly. He then uses his gadgets and inventions to figure out what the glowing object in Carl's butt is. After figuring it out, Jimmy realizes that Carl has become pregnant with a baby alien after having that scorpion-like thing on his mouth. Carl then goes to Cindy's house to have help with this new baby alien he will about to give birth to later and then Jimmy and Sheen bust into the house and tell Carl they need to hide him from the giant alien attacking Retroville. Sheen then pushes the three girls out of Cindy's house and acts crazy with Carl, while protecting him. The giant alien then shuts down Retroville entirely by making the electricity run out entirely. Jimmy then runs to the power plant to regenerate the electricity so electricity waves would flow. The giant alien then follows the electricity waves which is shown to be what attracts it. The scene goes back to Sheen being with Carl and when Carl hears that his baby is ready to be born, he goes outside to Jimmy and releases the baby who is revealed to be called Shmengo. The two then fly off to their homeplanet while Carl says goodbye. One month later, Jimmy, Carl and Sheen then go visit Shmengo who is revealed to have two unnamed siblings and a mom were at his first birthday. Carl and Sheen hug Shmengo and become shocked by electricity, making Jimmy not want to even have a hug. The end. Quotes *''Uh Jimmy, I think I put a little too much oomph in my scrape." - Carl *"Yechhh.... Strawberries."'' - Sheen *''"That is the most single coolest thing I have ever seen!" - Sheen *"Back... to the lab..." - Jimmy *"Wait, do it again Carl." - Sheen *"BACK TO THE LAB!!!"'' - Jimmy *''"Alright, Don't have to yell."'' - Sheen Trivia *When Carl became pregnant, he stated in the school cafeteria that if his newborn baby was a boy alien, he'd name it Shmengo (which he did name him Schmengo, as revealed in the end) or Shmengetta if it were a girl. *When Carl hugged Schmengo and got shocked, his hair stood up on his head as seen from Sheen's Brain. *This episode is a parody of "Alien". *The alien mass that clinged onto Carl's face was a parody of the alien facehugger. *It is possible the name of the planet Shmangy was borrowed from an episode of The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth. {C Category:Episodes Category:Season 3